It'll Be You and I
by hermionesmydawg
Summary: Drabbles from my Tumblr. Mostly Kensi and Deeks.
1. I Wanna Die With You

This is just a drabble from my Tumblr. Set in the future with established Densi.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with this show. And even though I own the album, I don't own One Republic, who I blatantly stole a line from in this story.

* * *

"So, " Deeks said after checking his gun, "how much you got left?"

Kensi loaded a new magazine into her Sig Sauer with a resounding _pop_. "Just my backup magazine left, so ten. You?"

"Five. And how many bad guys are out there shooting at us?" Deeks asked as he peeked his head around the large dumpster they were hiding behind. A bullet hit the side of the dumpster and he pulled his head back and winced.

"Uh, I'd say at least eight of them? Maybe more?" Kensi guessed.

"And Sam and Callen?"

"Probably at least 10 minutes out."

Deeks sighed. "So we got a chance to make it out of here if we both make the best shots of our lives, right? No big deal." He looked at his partner anxiously before aiming his gun around the corner and firing two shots. "Make that three left."

Another round of bullets hit the back of the dumpster again and the two huddled up together. "This _might_ be a big deal Deeks. We've got no backup, hardly any bullets, and pretty soon they're going to get impatient and surround us and…" Kensi paused.

"We're screwed," Deeks finished her sentence. "Okay, swap guns with me. I'll pop up and draw their fire and you make a run for it."

"Oh hell no!" Kensi yelled. "I know it's your turn to get shot again but not on my watch, babe." She winked at him. "We stay together or we go together."

Deeks grinned at her. He leaned over, grabbing her head and pulling her in for a kiss. "Well if we only die once, I wanna die with you."

Kensi shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I don't know if that's the cheesiest or the most romantic thing you've ever said to me."

"It is what it is," Deeks said solemnly, with a grave look on his face. "You know I love you right?"

"Deeks…"

He grabbed her empty hand and squeezed it. "You know, right?"

Kensi squeezed her eyes closed and nodded. "I know. You know too, right?"

Another round of gunfire hit the dumpster and they both hunkered down again. "Oh I know. And if we make it out of here alive I'm hoping you'll show much how much you love me," Deeks said, flashing her a devilish grin.

Kensi crawled to the corner of the dumpster and fired 3 shots, hitting one of the cartel members carrying an AR15. "Got one! And really?! We're taking heavy fire and still all you can think of is sex."

"What can I say? You're sexy as hell with a gun."

Another round of fire came suddenly, but nothing hit the dumpster. Kensi and Deeks shared a look. Kensi nodded to him and they both popped up on either side of the dumpster, aiming fire at the cartel members. Sam and Callen had come in from opposite doors with guns blazing.

"Deeks, you're out of ammo, get down!" Kensi yelled as she emptied her magazine, taking out two more bad guys. She ducked back down and hung her head, waiting for either the gunfire to stop or for them to be found.

"Deeks, Kensi, status!" Sam yelled.

"We're empty, not hurt!" Deeks yelled back.

"We got this, stay down!" Callen shouted, firing his weapon.

Soon it was quiet in the warehouse. Kensi and Deeks stood up slowly and abandoned the security of their dumpster. Sam and Callen were kickng weapons away from the dead and injured. "Hey Eric, we need ambulances and LAPD at our current location. We're all good," Callen called into his earwig.

"Thanks guys, we owe you one," Kensi said, relieved.

"You guys owe us way more than one," Sam responded. "I'm getting kinda tired of saving your butts all the time."

Deeks smiled at Sam. "We're not going to get in this pissing match again. Thanks man." He reached out and shook the large man's hand, pulling him in for a hug.

"Ahem," Kensi cleared her throat behind them, holding her hands together and swaying her hips. When Deeks turned around, she ran and jumped into his arms, planting a big kiss on his lips. He kissed her back, running his hands through her hair lovingly.

"Guys. Really. Are you always going to make out now after every near death experience?" Callen asked, rolling his eyes.

Kensi pulled away from Deeks and he set her down gently. She looked up into her partner's eyes. "Hopefully."


	2. Tackle-Hug

Prompt from Anonymous - Tackle-hug

* * *

Kensi was crouched nervously, shaking one of her legs back and forth and sighing impatiently every few minutes.

"You okay, Kensi?" Sam asked.

"Pssha, yeah, I'm fine," she lied.

"We're professionals you know."

Kensi looked offended. "Are you calling me unprofessional?"

Sam rolled his eyes at her. "G and Deeks. They're fine."

"I never said they weren't," Kensi replied, looking nervously at the office building around the corner. Callen and Deeks had gone in undercover as the Dale Brothers; two farmers who bought and distributed dynamite legally for other farmers to use for destruction of crops. Recently however, they started looking into more elaborate, and therefore illegal, explosives for purchase. After being detained at the boatshed, Callen and Deeks took their place at a meet with a group suspected of selling C4 to homegrown terrorists.

"It is awfully quiet in there," Sam commented.

"Way too quiet…" Kensi said. "We need to go in."

"We're not going through this every time Deeks is undercover, Kensi," Sam warns.

Kensi replied through gritted teeth, "Well _last time_ I was right." Sam nodded and stood up, approaching the small building. He hesitated, cocking his head at the sudden noise level increase. "Eric, we need backup and possibly medical at our current location, gunshots fired. Kensi!"

She had left Sam behind, running full speed with her gun drawn. A strong force hit her suddenly, knocking her off her feet and slamming her into the ground. Her ears popped and she heard a loud explosion, debris falling all around her.

"DEEKS!" She screamed, wrestling on the ground and trying to stand up.

"You know, I think I already have one busted ear drum, I don't need you to kill the other one too," Deeks grumbled next to her.

"What? How did get out here, you were just in there, are you okay?" Kensi rambled, crawling over to him. She grabbed his face and looked him over. "You're okay?" She asked again.

"Fine," he groaned, standing up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up with him. "We thought things were about to get hinky and tried to get out, guns go bang, bombs go boom, and we managed to run out before well…" he pointed to the burning building, "ya know."

Kensi pulled him close to her, hugging him fiercely. "I was about to go in after you."

"Yeah and thanks to me tackling you, you're still alive," he said pointedly. He ran his hand down her side that she landed on. "You good?"

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Great."

"Yeah, you know, I'm okay too," Callen said bitterly next to them, brushing debris off of his suit. "Not that anybody cares."

Sam gave him a cross look. "You look fine to me, G. But I ain't kissing you."


	3. Post-Sex

Prompt from Aprylynn - Densi Post-Sex

* * *

Kensi rolls over and pulls the covers back over her body. "Well, that was…unexpected."

Deeks grins mischievously and slides over, propping himself up on her pillow. "Sorry about waking you up, but I have been thinking about you _all day_." He trails a finger gently up her arm and then down her collarbone. "I hate having to work late."

"Well," Kensi says sleepily. "Maybe if you come back to NCIS we could work the same hours again. And have sex like normal people."

"I never want to have sex like normal people," he counters.

Kensi shivers as he traces his finger lower on her chest. "Stop that, you know I'm ticklish afterwards. And you know what I mean." She tugs gently at the hairs at the nape of his neck and he leans down to kiss her softly. "I miss you."

Deeks pulls back from her to lie on his back, crossing his fingers over his chest. "I know. I'm still thinking about it."

Kensi nods and closes her eyes. "Uh huh. I have to be up early. G'night babe."

"Hey Kens?"

"What?"

"You know you can wake me up in the morning…payback if you want."

Kensi sighs. "I'll think about it."


	4. Dell - Hug from Behind

Prompt from ifiknowyouatall - Deeks/Nell Hug from Behind

* * *

Nell stood by the hospital bed, awkwardly fingering the sheet. She never thought she would see _The_ Henrietta Lange this way; frail, unconscious, and hooked up to numerous machines that were obviously keeping her alive. Hetty's past had finally caught up to her, and in typical Hetty fashion she had sacrificed herself to save her team.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save you this time," Nell said aloud. "I let you down."

"You know that's not true."

Nell jumped, startled at the voice behind her. Deeks has walked into the ICU unit behind her. "You scared me. I never even heard you walk in."

Deeks shrugged, looking at Hetty sadly. "We learned from the best, I guess."

Nell gave him a small smile before turning back to Hetty. "Yeah I guess. I feel like I need to be here, to make my peace with her before…" she cleared her throat.

Deeks nodded and pointed to the doorway. "Do you want me to leave?"

She shook her head furiously. "No. It's kinda comforting to have you here. We've known her the least amount of time, ya know? Imagine how everybody else is feeling right now."

Deeks stood quietly, letting her get out whatever it was she needed to. Nell rubbed her eyes and coughed, trying to keep from crying. "You gave me a chance, Hetty. You saw something in me that you thought was valuable, and you took me in and taught me things nobody else ever could have." She couldn't stop the tear that escaped from her right eye, breaking the seal for all the rest of the tears she'd been holding back.

Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, Deeks rested his chin on his friend's head. "It's okay," he whispered.

She nodded and rubbed Hetty's hand. "I just hope I can make you proud."


	5. Sleep Cuddling

Prompt from Aprylynn - Densi Sleep-Cuddling

* * *

"I'm cold," Deeks hears from the far end of the bed he was sharing with his partner.

"I'm sorry?" he replies, not budging from his comfortable position.

Kensi huffs and pulls more of the covers over her. "These sheets are stupid. It's like they're two sizes two small for this bed. And they're so thin I can see through them." She kicks her legs under the sheets, trying to get comfortable and accidentally hits Deeks in the shin with her heel.

"Oh my God you have GOT to stop this. Sheesh." He rubs his shin. "This is like trying to sleep with a tiger in a sleeping bag."

"Neh neh neh," Kensi makes a face at him. "I'm cold and uncomfortable and I can't sleep. Deal with it."

Deeks groans and rolls over to her side of the bed, reaching his arm around her waist and pulling her back roughly against his chest.

"What are you doing?" she asks through gritted teeth.

"Warming you up," he replies sleepily.

"You could have gotten up and found a blanket."

"YOU could have gotten up and found a blanket, too." He adjusts his body down to avoid any inappropriate rubbing against her. "Is that better?"

"I guess so. But we're supposed to be married. Married people don't sleep like this."

Deeks snorts. "This coming from the expert on marriage, huh?" He waits for a smart remark, but all he hears is light snoring. He smiles and rubs her stomach gently with his thumb, nodding off to sleep.


	6. Densi - Hug from Behind

Prompt from Aprylynn - Densi Hug from behind

* * *

Kensi looks in the mirror in the dressing area at the mission, adjusting her pants and shirt awkwardly. "You know I'm not happy about this right?"

"Well, it _is_ the only logical choice Ms. Blye, unless you are planning on sending Miss Jones in your place?" Hetty responds, offering a curt smile.

Kensi turns sideways, checking out her profile. "Does it look fake?"

"No my dear, in fact I think it looks quite…natural."

Kensi chuckles softly and rubs her prosthetic baby bump. "If you say so."

* * *

"You guys ready for this?" Callen asks of his team in the rearview mirror, pulling the Excursion into an alley close to the Marina del Rey harbor and parking behind one of their Mercedes'.

Kensi and Deeks share a nervous look. "What?" "Ready for this?" "That's funny." "Hahaha." They both ramble over each in other in response.

"Ready for the _case_," Sam says, rolling his eyes.

Deeks tugs at his jacket nonchalantly. "Ready to be a dad to a fake baby? It's just like I'm back in college."

Kensi looks at him, disgusted. "Tacky." Deeks nods his head in apology.

"Okay, if we can get to the real point of being here," Callen says, agitation growing. "You two, backstory?"

"Husband and wife, work for NSA, baby on the way, turning traitor and selling secrets to the baddies so they can retire in the Bahamas and raise their baby on the beach, but not really cause this is all some really extreme double-sided plot with the CIA slash NSA slash FBI slash somehow now NCIS." Deeks looks proud of himself.

Kensi pulls out a flash drive from her purse. "Thanks for the full movie synopsis Deeks. We get them the flash drive, give them the bank account information in the Cayman Islands, and we're out." Sam and Callen nod in agreement, and Kensi and Deeks climb out of the SUV and get into the Mercedes, driving towards the boat owned by the Iranian attempting obtain secrets that could put thousands of Americans in danger.

Deeks looks over at Kensi as he parks the car. "You good?"

Kensi breathes in deeply and rubs her fake belly. "Yeah. Ready."

The pair exits the vehicle and approaches the boat cautiously. As they walk up the boat ramp two men appear on opposite ends of the boat with their guns raised. "Whoa," Deeks says, trying to position himself between Kensi and the two men. "We're not armed."

"Give us the drive," armed bad guy on the left says in a thick accent.

Kensi retrieves the flash drive from her purse and holds in the air, twisting her hands to show that is all she is holding. Deeks walks it up the ramp and the other man meets him halfway to grab the flash drive. He exchanges it for a business card.

"We need to get paid," Kensi says firmly.

"Call the number on the card and give him your information."

"I don't know if that's good enough," Kensi responds. Deeks sends a warning look to her but she doesn't meet his eyes.

"If it is not, you know where to find us." The two men disappear into the cabin of the boat, leaving Kensi and Deeks on the ramp alone. They both walk backwards off of the ramp, waiting until they're a good distance from the boat before turning and walking back to the Mercedes.

"I thought we were in and out? Why were you egging them on?" Deeks asks accusingly.

"We're trying to sell a cover Deeks. The whole point was to get paid right?"

Deeks sighs and opens her car door. "You've got to start being more cautious Kensi. In and out, nothing unnecessary." He slams her door and slides in the driver seat.

"Nothing happened Deeks. We're okay, aren't we?"

Deeks rubs her left knee. "This time."

She covers his hand with hers and intertwines her fingers in his. "And next time, and every other time. I have your back and you've got mine."

Deeks turns to look at her and smiles. "Always."

* * *

Kensi steps out from behind the dressing curtain and tosses her prosthetic belly onto a chair. She stands in front of the mirror again, smoothing her t-shirt down over her jeans. She sees her partner approach behind her and smiles.

"Back to belly-less again I see," he says, sliding his arms around her waist and kissing her on the neck. He rubs one hand gently across her stomach. "Still not ready to tell everybody yet?"

"No," Kensi replies firmly. "As soon as they find out I'll be stuck on desk duty or up in Ops." She shudders overdramatically.

"You know that's what I want and that you're driving me crazy with worry every time we go out into a dangerous situation, right?"

Kensi nods. "I know. Soon, I promise. I just don't know if I'm ready for that big of a change yet."

Deeks meets her eyes in the mirror and kisses her cheek. "Okay, I'll give you more time. Cause pretty soon, _everything_ is gonna change."


	7. Frozen Lake AU

I still don't anything. Kinda sad really.

Prompt: Let's pretend that Kensi never was sent away. At the end of Frozen Lake, Kensi and Deeks got the chance to talk about their thing.

* * *

Deeks sprints into the side door of the mission, slowing down and breathing a sigh of relief when he sees his partner sitting at her desk packing her bag. "Oh good, you're still here. I broke like, every traffic law known to man trying to get here. Hell, maybe even a few laws of physics."

Kensi cocks her head and stands up, throwing her bag over her shoulder. "You really thought that after a day like today, I was going to leave you?"

Grinning at her, Deeks approaches her and pokes her stomach. "I dunno, you know how you can get when you get really hungry and the Kensi-belly-monster takes over. It's like _rawr, feed me Seymour, rawr_." He makes an awkward gesture with his hand like a Tyrannosaurus Rex. "Rawr? No? Okay."

Kensi shakes her head and smiles at him. "Come on, we need to get you out that suit."

"Wow," Deeks says, raising his eyebrows. "Well in that case we really need to get you out of that shirt…" he teases, tugging at the hem of her now infamous shirt.

She pushes his hand away from her shirt and grabs his index finger, leading him away from their desks. "You know what I mean."

"Do I? Cause you sure say that a lot and I find myself wondering if I really do."

"Okay," she says slowly, glancing over at Hetty's desk. Hetty looks up from her paperwork for just a second before returning to her folders. "You need to change back into your clothes so we can get out of here?"

Deeks shrugs his jacket off of his shoulders, feeling around its pockets. "Good enough for me. Ahhh," he says, pulling out the knife she lent him earlier. "I wanted to thank you for, you know," he hands the knife back to her, "For trusting me. With this. Even if it is _just_ a knife."

Taking the knife, she rubs her thumb over it fondly before placing it in her back pocket. "Hurry up," she says, turning away from him. "I'm hungry."

* * *

"Wow, this is kinda like déjà vu all over again," Deeks says, opening the door to his apartment. "Hey Monty, what's up boy, did you eat?" _Woof woof_. "Good, you won't be begging us for our food." Monty cocks his head and wags his tail. "Yeah I know, you probably will."

Kensi spreads their food and drinks down on the coffee table and pats her leg for Monty to come over. Deeks joins her on the couch and they eat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, sharing glances here and there. Kensi finishes her dinner quickly and sets her empty Chinese food container and fork on the table. "So. Where were we?"

Deeks points his chopsticks at her. "Last I remember, I got out of my suit so I guess that means…" and he wiggles his chopsticks at her shirt.

"Seriously Deeks."

"No, seriously, that shirt is starting to emit like a green gas, it's really distracting…" he laughs.

Kensi doesn't laugh. "And you say _I_ don't like to talk about it."

"Talk about what?"

"Our thing."

"Becoming more comfortable with that now, are we?" Deeks asks, grinning with his mouth full of his last bite of food. Kensi stares at him blankly. He bobs his head as he tries to finish chewing, places his empty container on the table, and takes a sip of his drink. "Okay."

"Okay."

"So, what do you think our 'thing' is exactly?" Deeks asks her.

She stretches her legs out and puts her feet in his lap. "I don't know. I guess it's two people that have grown to be very close, probably too close considering what we do for a living, that spend all day working together and still find an excuse to spend all night together too." Kensi tilts her head at Deeks, trying to guage his reaction.

"Or maybe," he offers, sliding closer to her, spreading her legs slightly. "Maybe it's two people that are partners, and best friends, and happen to be extremely attracted to each other."

"Extremely?"

"_Extremely_," he replies, brushing her cheek with his thumb. "You disagree?"

"No, no, no," Kensi says quickly, blushing. He leans down, brushing his lips gently over hers. "I just…do you think maybe we should slow down a little bit?"

Deeks pauses and pulls back slightly. "Oh. I'm sorry, I guess I just kinda thought that after last night, you know…"

"Yeah I know," she said smiling. "I was thinking tonight, maybe quality over quantity?"

Deeks laughs quietly and begins kissing her neck. "Oh yeah…I can do quality."


	8. Clinging

Prompt from the Cuddles/Hugs Meme: Densi - Clinging. This chapter is rated M for a couple of adult words.

I don't own anything to do with NCIS:LA.

* * *

"What, how do you miss that shot?! You guys suck!"

Deeks glanced to his left at the belligerent man sitting next to him. He was at his usual after work hangout again, even if Kensi did make fun of him and his bar buddies for watching a documentary about Baktun 13 and for their stupid flavored condoms in the bathroom. _Like she does anything better with her evenings_, he thought. _She probably goes home and cleans all her guns and Googles 'how to be funny.'_

"Rudy, I don't see how you can get so mad every night. You know your team sucks. This is nothing new," Deeks said, chuckling. "I…" he paused, feeling his pants pocket vibrating. Pulling the phone out, he checked the caller ID. _Kensi_. He groaned loudly and threw some cash down on the bar. "I gotta go guys, work calling." He sprinted towards the exit, answering the phone as he pushed open the door. "Deeks."

"Heeeeey partner. I need a riiiiiide."

"Kensi?"

"Do you have another partner?" she slurred.

Deeks stopped walking and leaned against the outer wall of the bar. "Where are you?"

She giggled. "At that bikini bar you like to go to."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Welllll," she said slowly. "After work me and the girls went out for some drinks. And like, I said that I had a really stressful day at work and they said how is it stressful being an art curator and I felt bad that I couldn't say that I don't know shit about art so I ordered shots for everybody and we said hey lets go find some guys and I said that the cool guys go to bikini bars instead of strip clubs so here we are."

Deeks thought he heard her burp after she finished the longest run-on sentence he'd ever heard in his life, but ignored it. "I'm walking over there right now. See you in a second." The bikini bar he frequented (far less frequently than he used to) was just around the corner from his usual fully clothed bar. He walked over quickly but was stopped when the bouncer held his hand up to him.

"Cover."

Deeks sighed. "I don't want to go in, I'm just picking somebody up. "

The bouncer held up two fingers and Deeks ran in, scanning the room for his partner. He saw her sitting by herself at the table closest to door, looking at her phone. He walked over to the table and stared down at her. She stood up quietly, avoiding his eyes and sauntered towards the door proudly. Halfway out the door she tripped over her own feet and fell into him, clinging on to his shirt to keep from falling. "Oops."

Deeks sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her walk out the door and nodding a 'thanks' to the bouncer. "Uh, how drunk _are_ you?"

"I haven't drink too much, just too drive to drunk."

"Every single word in that sentence is wrong."

Kensi wrapped both arms around his waist, steadying herself as they walked. "I didn't pick anybody up."

"I'm sorry?"

"Everybody else picked somebody up. I was telling jokes, they were funny this time."

"Well _that_ explains everything."

"This guy said I was hot, but boring. Am I boring?"

Deeks looked down at his inebriated partner's face. She was trying way too hard to look sad. "Boring, no. Uber-serious and impossible to read, yes."

Kensi stopped walking and pushed off of him, trying to stand on her own. "But you see through it."

"See through what?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"My bullshit."

Deeks tilted his head up, looking at the sky. "It's kinda my job to read people, Kensi."

"Callen and Sam, they don't see it!" Kensi responded loudly.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder again, guiding her down the street towards his car. "Maybe they're just not looking."

"Ooooh, how philosophical of you, Professor Deeks. So you're saying that you _are_ looking at me."

Deeks rolled his eyes at her. "I'm looking at a drunk idiot, that's what I'm looking at."

"Why doesn't anybody call you Marty?" she asked, slurring her words.

"People _do_ call me Marty, _you_ just don't call me Marty."

"Do you not like it because it rhymes with farty? Huh, Farty Marty?" she snorted.

"Classy," he repled dryly, pulling out his car keys. "Here's my ride, drunk princess."

She placed a hand on his arm to stop him from opening the door. "I just need a couple more minutes of fresh air I think," she said, leaning her back against his car.

He followed suit, leaning next to her. "Fine. I'd rather you not puke in my car anyway."

She rested her head against his shoulder. "I think I like you, Farty Marty."

"Well that's certainly new, must be all those buttery nipples talking."

"We almost died today," Kensi said bluntly.

"We almost die every day we go to work, Kensi."

"No really, there was a _nuclear bomb_. And Callen and Sam, they almost died twice. Twice in one day. Shit."

Deeks hesitated for a second, but chose to wrap his arm around her waist, resting his hand along the hem of her skinny jeans. "We roll the dice every day."

Kensi ran her hand across his chest slowly. "What would happen if we fucked?"

Deeks laughed. "Wow, you are _really_ drunk."

"No really, I mean, the world could end tomorrow and it would never matter. Or tomorrow when we go to work I could get shot, or you could get shot, or we could both get shot, and then that's it."

"Yeah."

"So what would happen?"

"Honestly?" he looked down at her. She nodded. "Okay. I'd probably be the best sex you've ever had in your life." She giggled. "And then you wouldn't be able to concentrate at work around me anymore, and we'd fuck something up big-time and then I'd get shipped back to LAPD."

"You promise?"

Deeks rolled his eyes. "Wow, you really know the way to a man's heart." He rubbed her side with his thumb and rested his head atop hers. "It's a bad idea."

"So you're picking the job over me then? Can't say it's the first time it's happened."

"No Kensi, I'm putting you before me or the job. Trust me, tomorrow you're going to regret even having this conversation."

"I already do," she said sadly. "But thankfully I probably won't remember it."

Deeks chuckled and pushed away from the car with his foot, pulling his keys out again. "That's definitely a good thing. But unlucky for you, I will _never _forget it."


	9. Near Miss

Cuddles/Hugs meme: Near-Miss. This is a post-ep to 1x20, Fame.

Yeah I don't own it.

* * *

"So, you're going undercover tonight? That's kind of short notice," Kensi asked, driving her Cadillac back to the Mission. She glanced to the passenger seat where her very temporary partner sat, staring out the window as she drove. "Deeks?"

"Huh? Yeah, no, short notice, not really, like I said, we've been trying to put this together for a while." Deeks pursed his lips and turned his head towards Kensi. "It's a really deep cover. Deeper than my last one anyway."

Kensi snorted. "Well yeah, all you had was a drivers license. Even _I _could have made that crappy license on my computer."

"Wow, sorry LAPD doesn't have super badass computer geeks that can backstop somebody with the click of his heels," Deeks bristled.

Kensi was taken aback. Marty Deeks was still largely a mystery to her; she either knew him as a potential murderer or a goofy LAPD liaison that had been forced on them suddenly. "I, uh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by that…"

Deeks waved a hand at her. "It's not just you, but thanks for the reminder that my backstory is probably being created by, as you would put it, some girl with a computer."

"I'm sorry, some girl?!"

"Okay, some woman?"

"Wow, your communication skills are severely lacking, Deeks."

He threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "What do you want me to say? That you're this awesome federal agent superhero who's obviously too good to be partnered with some plain ole cop like me?"

Kensi shook her head and jutted her jaw out. "Superhero. I'll take that as a compliment. And I said I was sorry about my comment this morning."

"I'm over that."

"Obviously not."

Deeks groaned. "Have you ever gone deep undercover?"

"No."

"Well, it's not easy. It's hard as hell, and I'm damn good at it." He paused, knowing he was going to regret the next thing to come out of his mouth. "Better than you are."

Kensi's eyes grew wide and she slowed the car down, pulling into a shopping center parking lot. She put the car in park and removed her seatbelt, swiveling in her seat to face Deeks. "Would you care to elaborate on that statement?"

He mimicked her, removing his seatbelt and sunglasses so he could look her in the eyes. "The Zuna case. I didn't believe you for one second."

"Well, everybody else did," she said defensively.

Deeks shook his head. "That's not my point. What if I wasn't the undercover cop, and I really was a bad guy, and you were stuck in Zuna's house with me. What would you have done?"

Kensi shrugged. "I wouldn't change a thing."

"So, you still would have tried to seduce me?"

She balked. "What?!"

He tilted his head at her. "That's what you were about to do before Callen conveniently showed up to rescue you."

Kensi rolled her eyes. "Maybe."

"So just how far would you go to sell your cover?"

"As far as I had to," she said seriously.

"And if I had gone along with it?" Deeks asked.

"Doesn't matter now."

"That's not an answer."

"And that's not a question."

"Well," he said, licking his lips. "I guess I'm just wondering what I would have missed out on."

"Well, I guess I would have had to shoot you," Kensi answered, faking a smile.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?"

Kensi scrunched her face. "No. Why would you think that?"

Deeks shrugged. "Just seeing the way you interact with everybody else versus me. It's different." He squints at her. "Maybe you don't like that I can see through you. Or _maybe_, you _do_ like it."

Kensi smiled, scooting closer to his seat and casually running her hand up his thigh. "Maybe you're right."

His eyes grew wide and he glanced down at her hand. "Uhh, what are you doing?"

She pulled her hand away and slid back into her seat, putting the car back into drive. "Selling my cover."

Deeks laughed. "Touché."

Kensi was quite proud of herself. She pulled the Cadillac back onto the main road and headed back to drop Deeks off. "You're just mad that I didn't actually touché anything."

Deeks shook his head and refastened his seatbelt. "I can't even begin to figure out what that means."

She turned her music up and beat her hands to the rhythm on the steering wheel as she drove. She wouldn't admit to him (or herself), but she was concerned for his safety on his long-term undercover mission. She nonchalantly asked him, "So you'll call us when case is solved?"

Deeks stared out the window again, taking in the late afternoon Los Angeles scenery. "I told you. I'll be back."


	10. HurtComfort

Prompt from Cuddles/Hug meme: Densi - Hurt/Comfort. I think this was supposed to be serious, but I kinda found it funny? I don't know. Rated M for language only. This is set in the future.

I own nothing. Except my brain. And that's a scary place.

* * *

"I don't have a shot," Callen says from the left.

"Me neither," Sam echoes from the middle.

"I'm close, but still no shot," Deeks says from the right, hiding behind a tree.

All four teammates hear Hetty in their earbuds. "We need this suspect taken _alive_, gentlemen."

"I need my partner alive more, Hetty," Deeks responds.

They're all in a standoff with a rogue Marine, Joshua Reid, in a public park. They had a plan in place: surround Reid from all four sides and try to disarm him. The plan failed, and he now has a hostage to prove it: Kensi.

"I'm going to say this again!" Callen shouts. "Drop your weapon, let her go, and we all walk out of here and talk!"

"Hell no. I let her go and I'm a dead man!" Reid shouts back.

"Guys…" Kensi whispers. "I don't think he's kidding…"

"Somebody's got to take a shot," Sam says. "It is _not_ gonna be me, all I can see is Kensi. Deeks?"

Deeks clenches his jaw, aiming his weapon. He's looking at the Marine's leg, which is just barely exposed. "I might have a small window…"

"Take it Deeks," he hears his partner through his earwig. He shakes his head.

"Take the shot, Deeks," Callen orders.

Deeks closes his eyes and holds his breath for a brief second. _God, just keep me steady_. He opens his eyes again, aiming for the miniscule amount of khaki he can see behind his partner's leg. He exhales, and shoots.

Reid and Kensi both scream and fall to the ground. "Shit!" Deeks mutters as he runs towards them. He thinks he can hear Callen and Sam calling Eric for medical personnel, but his pounding heart and rapid breathing as he runs drowns them out.

"Shit shit shit, Kensi, did I hit you? Oh my God…" Deeks picks up Reid's gun, securing it in his pants. The Marine is moaning and holding his thigh. "Shut up!" Deeks yells at the man as he kneels down by his partner. "Kensi, say something."

Callen and Sam arrive in time to see Kensi roll over onto her stomach and groan. The back of her jeans is covered in blood. "Oh my God, Kensi, shit, oh my God," Deeks keeps muttering.

"Where is she hit?" Sam asks, crouching on her other side.

"I don't know, there's so much blood, shit," Deeks keeps shaking his head. He reaches around the front of Kensi's jeans to unbutton them and he feels her tense up.

"Don't even think about," she says, muffled by the ground.

"I need to see where you're hit, I've gotta stop the bleeding, oh my God I'm so sorry."

"Shut it Deeks. I'm going to be fine," she grits out. She winces and tries to push herself up on her knees, failing to do so.

"Fine? I shot you! Where did it…"

"You shot me in the fucking ass, Deeks," Kensi says calmly.

"Ohhhh…" All three male members of the team say in unison.

"Damn," Callen mutters to his partner. "She's never gonna let him live this one down." Sam closes his eyes and shakes his head in agreement.

Deeks is still feeling over her body, trying to find the bullet wound. Sam and Callen share a glance and start backing away slowly, turning their attention to their injured suspect. "Kens, please, let me try to stop the bleeding," he pleads.

Kensi nods, not lifting her head up from the ground. Deeks unfastens her jeans and pulls them down a few inches, looking for the entry wound. "I see it. Damn."

"What?"

He pulls his black t-shirt off, rolling it up and pressing it against her wound. "It went straight through your tattoo."

"You really think I care about a tattoo right now Deeks?"

"No, I'm just saying…I don't know what I'm saying. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine."

Deeks sighs and lies down with his chest flush against her side, keeping pressure on her wound. "I'm sorry."

"You already said that," she responds, turning her head to face him. She forces a smile but Deeks can see the pain in her face. He brushes her hair behind her ear and leans over, kissing her cheek. "And it could have been worse."

He kisses her nose. "How is that? I shot you. We have reached a whole new low in our relationship slash partnership here."

"Well, _that guy_ could have shot me instead. Then I'd be dead."

He smiles, kissing her lips. "Good point. I'm going to make this up to you, I promise."

They can hear sirens approaching in the distance. Kensi closes her eyes, sighing. "You're damn right you're going to make this up to me. I'm talking massages…"

"Done."

"Not just sexy massages, I want my feet."

"Ew."

"You shot me."

"Okay, feet," Deeks laughs. "What else?"

"Cakes, cookies, pies, the whole shooting match. No pun intended."

"Homemade?"

Kensi nods her head, trying to stay awake. "Homemade."

"Done. Anything else? Kens, stay awake, they're almost here."

"Uh huh. Yeah, all the stuff. I want all the stuff."

Deeks sees the paramedics running through the park with two gurneys in hand; Sam and Callen are waving them over to their location. "Help is here." He stands up to get out of the paramedics way. "You still love me, right?"

"Yeah, I still love you. Asshole."

Deeks chuckles. "Now _that's_ a funny joke, Kens."


	11. Bear Hug

Cuddles/Hugs Meme - Prompt from Mockingjaylane: Densi/Bear-hug. This is a sequel of sorts to "Clinging", set in between 2x17 and 2x18.

I still own nothing.

* * *

Kensi and Deeks were in her Cadillac outside of his apartment, sitting in somewhat comfortable silence. Deeks looked suspiciously at his partner. "I never told you where I lived."

Kensi shrugged and opened her door. "Didn't have to. We pulled the video footage of the area after you were shot."

"Ah," Deeks winced, climbing slowly out of the car. "That's not at all creepy. My friendly neighborhood NCIS stalkers." Kensi grabbed his personal belongings from her hatch and met him at his door to help him. She tried to wrap her arm around him to help him walk but he waved her off. Instead she pulled his keys out and walked ahead of him to unlock his apartment.

"You know you didn't have to bring me home, right? I'm not so pathetic that I don't have any friends." Deeks smiled weakly.

"It's the least I could do," Kensi said, returning his smile. She unlocked his door and peered in, looking for a light switch. Light filled the room and she took a second to survey his apartment. It was neat and sparse, with very few personal touches to it.

"Don't get used to this place. I won't be here much longer," Deeks said, grimacing as he sat on his couch. "So what did you mean by 'it's the least you could do?'"

Kensi kept standing. She couldn't figure out whether to sit by him on the couch, or sit on the floor, or pull up a chair from his table. So she just stood. "You know. I owe you."

"Yeah you do," Deeks chuckled. "Let me count the ways. Saved you from a room of laser bombs? Check. Took your drunk ass home a week ago? Check. Got shot to draw you out, then saved your life again? Double check."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I get it. There will come a day when you'll need me too, ya know." Deeks sat silently, Kensi stood awkwardly. "So," she said, breaking the silence. "What did you think about?"

He looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"When you got shot. What did you think about?"

"Oh. Well for starters I regretted not taking you up on your offer," he joked.

Kensi's face paled slightly and she tilted her head. "What offer?"

Deeks flinched slightly and lied to her. "The other night when you were drunk. I think you really enjoyed that bikini bar, cause you offered to give me a private dance. But I was a total gentlemen and told you no stripteases until our five year anniversary."

Kensi rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. You're lying."

"I am," he replied, but didn't offer anything else.

Kensi pursed her lips and looked around the room. "Can I see your comic books?"

Raising his eyebrows, Deeks pointed to a chest in the corner of his living room. "Be my guest."

She quickly walked to the corner and sat down in front of the chest. "Wow," she gasped as she opened it. He had more than just comic books; there were playing cards, action figures, an original Nintendo with Super Mario Brothers 3, and everything else any child of the 80s would have cherished. She smiled as she sorted through all of his childhood memories, flipping through his books and magazines. "Seventeen Magazine? Really Deeks?"

"What? It has Jennifer Love Hewitt on the cover. She was smoking hot."

Kensi thought he looked slightly uncomfortable and dazed, but he didn't stop her from invading his privacy. She put the magazine back in the chest and noticed a framed picture of a woman holding a little boy. Pulling it out, she glanced between her partner and the picture. "Is this you?" She asked, pointing at the little boy.

Snapping out of his daze, Deeks looked over at her. His face falls when he sees the picture. "Uh, yeah."

"And your mom?"

"Yeah," he replied, clearing his throat.

Kensi looked down at the picture and smiled. "She's very pretty."

"Yeah, she was."

She didn't want to overstep her bounds, so she placed the picture back in the chest on top of his books and magazines. "Do you want some water? Is it time to take your pain pills?"

Deeks nodded. "Yeah. I think I'm about ready for a nap."

Kensi walked into his kitchen, filling a glass with water and pulling his medicine out. He was struggling to stay upright when she walked back to him. She handed him the water and pills and he downed the whole glass in one gulp. "Are you going to be okay here by yourself?"

He nodded, smiling up at her. "I'll be fine. I'm a big boy."

Kensi took his glass from him and set it down on the table. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop herself from leaning down and pulling him into a big hug. "I'm really glad you didn't die," she said.

Deeks relaxed in her arms and patted her on the back with one hand. "Me too."

She let him go and stood up straight, smoothing down her shirt. Deeks repositioned himself on the couch, laying flat and putting a pillow under his head. He was asleep within seconds.

Kensi walked quietly away from him and returned to his chest. She pulled the picture of his mother out, placed it on the bookcase next to the chest, and left.


	12. White Ghost

Drabble prompt: Deeks finds out that Jack is the White Ghost from ErinChristmasElvis. Happy Birthday! (or unhappy birthday?)

* * *

"Don't shoot," Kensi says calmly to her team.

Deeks glances at her for a split second before focusing back on the target at hand. "Kens, I don't know if you noticed, but you are strapped to a chair and this guy has an automatic rifle pointed at us." He glances in her direction again. "You good?"

Kensi nods and swallows deeply. "Please, don't shoot. We need to take him back alive."

Callen shakes his head. "No we don't."

The man in front of them still hasn't spoken. He looks to be in his thirties, tall and dark haired; not exactly what the three men were expecting when they found the infamous White Ghost. However, he still has his weapon raised, rotating his aim between Deeks, Callen, and Sam.

"Are you American?" Sam asks.

The man looks in Sam's direction. "I am."

"Okay." Sam is calm and focused as usual. "Then how about you drop your weapon and we can talk about things?"

"We have nothing to talk about," the man says calmly, moving closer to Kensi. Deeks visibly tenses and re-aims his gun. "I _am_ curious about how you found us, though. Impressive. Did you kill all of my men?"

"Yep," Callen responds.

"Look man, you've got two options here. Put the gun down and we all walk out of here alive…or we shoot you. You've got 60 seconds to decide," Sam warns.

"No," Kensi says, struggling to get free from her chair.

"50 seconds."

"Let her go," Deeks says firmly.

The man smiled. "I think you know I can't do that."

"40 seconds…"

"Put…your gun…down," Callen says through gritted teeth.

"Please," Kensi pleads, closing her eyes.

"Kens…" Deeks says softly.

"30 seconds."

Narrowing his eyes at Deeks, the man steps closer to Kensi again, aiming his rifle in his direction. Deeks meets his eyes and aims his weapon at the man's head. "If you hurt her, I won't wait 20 seconds to kill you."

"Stop! Just put your damn gun down!" Kensi screams, thrashing in her chair.

The man turns towards Kensi; all Deeks can see is the rifle now pointed towards her. There is a loud crack as Deeks fires, hitting the White Ghost square between the eyes. Blood sprays Kensi's face before her captor falls to the ground.

She blinks rapidly, stunned. Deeks, Sam, and Callen rush over to her to start untying her from her chair.

"It's over Kens, everything's gonna be okay," Deeks says, rubbing her cheek as she stares straight ahead.

"Jack," she says numbly.

Deeks tilts his head at her, working on her leg restraints. "It's Deeks. Your partner. And Sam and Callen. It's over. We're gonna take you home."

Kensi shakes her head. "Jack. He was the White Ghost." She looks at Deeks. "You killed him."

Reverting his gaze back to her restraints, Deeks doesn't respond. He slumps down on the ground, unbuckling her last strap. Pulling her down into his lap from her chair, he wraps his arms around her. She buries her head in between his neck and shoulders and he strokes her hair, reassuring her. "It's okay, Kens. It's gonna be okay," he whispers. He hates having to lie to her.


	13. Valentine's Day

Prompt from vmreborn on Tumblr: Fluffy Densi Valentine's Day, preferably with Kensi eating a lot of chocolate. :)

I don't own any of it. So sad.

* * *

"I'm really sorry," Deeks said, unlocking the door to his apartment.

Kensi dismissed him with her hand. "Please, it's not a big deal. I've got beer and the biggest box of chocolates I've ever seen in my life. What else could a girl want?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh, a candlelit dinner at the most expensive restaurant in the city? Romantic walk on the moonlit beach? Making love on said beach because you're so turned on by your smoking hot girlfriend that you can't wait until you get home to ravage her?" He paused and pursed his lips. "Wait sorry, that's what I wanted for Valentine's Day."

Kensi held up their six-pack in one hand and her chocolate in the other. "Beer. Big ass box of chocolates. And if you're still hungry after you ravage me on your twenty year old couch that has enough sand in it to actually _be_ a beach, you have ice cream in the freezer."

Deeks chuckled as he opened two beers and sat down on the couch next to Kensi. This Valentine's Day, their first as a real couple, had been ruined by work, of course. A major case came in that morning and they had to work late, missing their reservations for dinner. Kensi didn't seem bothered at all about having to trade lobster and wine for chocolate and beer. In hindsight, that probably should have been his plan all along.

He remembered their first Valentine's Day as partners, when Kensi walked in moping as she shoved chocolate truffles in her mouth. Deeks boasted that he had a hot date that night and teased her about a secret admirer that obviously didn't exist but still managed to buy her favorite chocolates for her. "I hate you sometimes," she responded.

Their second Valentine's Day as partners, Deeks bought her chocolate and a teddy bear. Kensi rolled her eyes at him. "This is Christmas candy and a teddy bear with a Santa hat," she said as she opened her chocolate. Deeks smiled and pointed to the 75% off sticker on her gifts. She laughed and put a piece of chocolate in her mouth. "That's fine, I didn't want you to be my Valentine anyway."

Neither of them mentioned potential dates on their third Valentine's Day. When Kensi arrived at work that morning, there was a box of candy on her desk. Nobody would admit to placing it there, but she knew it was him. That night they sat on his couch and watched the movie _Valentine. _"I love a good slasher flick," she said as she kicked her shoes off and got comfortable. "This is nice."

The memory of their fourth Valentine's Day wasn't so pleasant. Deeks bought a small stuffed puppy and a giant solid chocolate heart. He took a picture of her gift and texted it to her with the caption 'waiting for you when you get home.'" He felt like throwing up until she finally wrote back a day later. 'I miss you.'

And now, they were here, together. The road to his couch hadn't been easy, but it had been worth it. Kensi noticed him staring at her and cocked her head. "What's going on in that head of yours? Still thinking about the beach?"

He shook his head and smiled. "Just thinking that you have chocolate all over your face. And that this is the best Valentine's Day I've ever had."

She returned his smile and wiped the clean side of her face with the back of her hand. "Me too. Did I get it all?"

"Not even close." Grabbing her by the waist Deeks pulled her into his lap. She fought him playfully but relented quickly, straddling him and running her hands through his hair. He wiped her face with his hand and pulled her gently to him for a kiss. She tasted like chocolate, caramel, coconut, and heaven. Attempting to talk between kisses, he asked her, "Would it be too cliché…"

"No," she interrupted, kissing him again.

"I love you."

Kensi pulled away from him and blinked her eyes quickly. "I…I love you too." She grinned widely. "Took you long enough."


	14. Black Polo Shirt

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kensi did her best to hide her true feelings and lied to her partner very easily. "I really don't like that shirt on you." It was a big fat lie. She loved his new shirt, a fitted black polo, and had been staring at him all day because of it. "In fact, the nineties called a few minutes ago, they said they want it back."

He gave her a cocky grin, looking directly in her eyes. "Really? You sure about that?"

She met his gaze, maintaining her cover as a completely not turned on at the moment woman. "Positive. I think it would look better in a dumpster." Or on her floor. "You're really familiar with dumpsters, right?"

Deeks grunted, accepting defeat in this particular verbal sparring match. When they parted ways at the end of the day, Kensi breathed a sigh of relief. Obviously it had been a very long time since she had been intimate with a man if she was drooling over Deeks. She shuddered at the thought and drove home, blasting her music at illegal sound levels to try to pound the desire out of her body.

The shirt mysteriously disappeared for two years, until his first day back at work after his torture. Desperate to get out of his god-awful hipster clothes, Deeks opened her spare tire compartment and pulled out a bag of clothes for both of them. They changed quickly in the bathroom of a gas station nearby, and Kensi nearly cried when she saw the shirt he was wearing; it was the black polo shirt that she told him she hated, and he in turn relegated to a last-ditch backup shirt. Because he thought she hated it.

Composing herself, Kensi stood tall and faced her feelings instead of burying them. "Nice shirt."

Deeks smiled knowingly. "Thanks."


	15. Scar

Kensi dried off the last plate and put it in the cupboard, turning around to stare at Deeks. "So I was thinking-"

"Frightening in and of itself," he interrupted, pouring out the remainder of that morning's coffee into the sink.

"Ha ha," Kensi said, making a goofy face. "No really, I was thinking about something you said a while back. About your ass."

Standing at attention, Deeks took a pause from his cleaning. "Listening."

"You said you have a scar. I've never seen it."

Chuckling, Deeks returned to cleaning his carafe. "Who's fault is that?"

Kensi waved her dishtowel at him. "Drop 'em."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

Deeks pursed his lips before turning off the water and turning around to face his partner slash new but not quite so new girlfriend. He wiped his hands on his jeans before looping his finger in his belt, unfastening it. "Just so we're clear, are we-"

"Not in the kitchen, Deeks."

He frowned slightly as he popped open the button to his jeans and unzipped them. They fell to his ankles with a thud and a jingle, leaving him only in his boxer shorts. "Okay, I'm just not sure we're in that place yet in our relationship. I mean, yeah, doing dishes seems really domestic, but I don't know if we're ready for non-sexy naked."

"Oh shut up," Kensi said, grabbing him by the hips as she flipped him around.

"Wow. You sure about that not in the kitchen thing? Cause this could be fun."

Kensi ignored him, yanking his boxers down. She took an extra second to admire him before she started inspecting thoroughly. She squinted and tilted her head. "I don't see anything."

Deeks twisted his head around to look at her. "It's an ass, Kensalina, and from what you've told me, a very nice one."

"I don't see a scar, dumbass."

"Nice."

"Seriously."

"Seriously?" He asked, turning around to pull his pants up. "There's no scar."

She rolled her eyes. "You lied? About an ass scar?"

"In my defense," he said, flashing her a grin, "I was trying to impress you."

"Really."

"It made you blush, and you remembered it. I'd say it worked." Pushing off the counter, Deeks walked to the refrigerator and opened it, leaning in for a beer. Kensi spun her dishtowel into a tight spiral and released it, popping him squarely in one one of the back pockets of his jeans. He jumped, rubbing his ass. "Ow! What was that for?"

Kensi grinned, backing slowly out of the kitchen. "I'm sorry. You think that left a mark?"

Deeks wiggled his eyebrows at her, following her out of the kitchen. "Only one way to find out."


	16. Lies

Because ifiknowyouatall noticed that Callen owns a shirt identical to the one Kensi wore in Frozen Lake.

* * *

"This stack: done," Deeks said, popping his lips as he filed away a pile of paperwork. "Next stack-" he paused, hearing the familiar banter of the senior agents in his unit. He raised an eyebrow at Sam's morning nagging routine. "To be continued."

"So what you're saying is, you're not going to see her again? Because she's too normal? Come on, G."

"All I'm saying is, she deserves somebody that isn't always lying to her," Callen explained, turning the corner into the bullpen with his partner. "Morning Deeks."

"What's up Deeks," Sam greeted him, clapping him on the back.

"Gooood morn-"Deeks stopped speaking mid-word, feeling the color drain out of his face when he looked at his team leader. "Is this a joke?" he asked, pointing to Callen's shirt.

Sam narrowed his eyes, looking back and forth between his team members. Callen looked at his gray button down shirt, perplexed, pulling it away from his chest. "Am I missing something?"

Deeks cleared his throat nervously, looking back down at his paperwork. "It's nothing. I just…my mind is playing tricks on me, I guess. So, this teacher of yours, she's too good for you, yeah?"

"No," Sam answered for his partner. "G is, ironically, just not comfortable living a lie. Apparently."

"Yeah." Deeks glanced suspiciously up at Callen's shirt again. "Yeah no. I agree."

"Thank you, Deeks." Callen shot a smug look at his partner.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Deeks excused himself from the bullpen and walked over to the window by their lockers. He pulled up his photo album on his phone and started flipping through it, trying to find the last set of pictures he took with Kensi before she left for Afghanistan. Stopping at a photo of the team playing basketball in the gym, he focused in on the two of them. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder and they both looked happy, not knowing in short time the trials they were going to face. Sneaking a peak back at Callen for a second, he compared the shirt he was wearing with the shirt Kensi was wearing in the photo. They were almost identical.

Smiling sadly, he typed a text message to his partner:

"Hey Kens. I must really miss you cause I swore Callen came to work today in one of your shirts. I know it's not possible cause you've burned that damn thing by now, right? Be safe."

Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched closely by Sam and Callen. "What do you think he's doing?" Sam asked.

Callen pursed his lips. "Struggling to live his lie, if I had to guess. He's not very good at hiding it." He turned to look at his partner. "And if he thinks it's hard now, wait till she gets back."

Nodding, Sam turned away from Deeks and started walking up to Ops. "Trust me, I know." He paused on the stairs, waiting for his partner. "What is the deal with your shirt anyway, man?"

Callen shrugged. "I have no idea. I stole it from the dressing area like, 2 years ago."

Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes. "That is sad, G. That is really sad."

"Is it ugly?"

"Yes."

"Think I should return it?"

"I think you should put it out of it's misery."


	17. Circus

Prompt from Tumblr: Sam and Michelle take their kid(s) to the circus.

* * *

"Can we go yet?" Sam flinched as a clown walked by, hugging his daughter's giant stuffed teddy bear close to his chest.

"Sack up, Sam, it's just a damn clown," Michelle chided him.

"I. Don't. Like. Clowns."

Michelle sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "Fine. Go find baby girl and we'll go home."

Sam smiled and took a bite of Michelle's cotton candy. "Thank you baby. Where are the kids, anyway?"


	18. Granger

Prompt from Tumblr: Granger catches Kensi talking on her sat phone.

* * *

"So then, I was like yippie ki-yay mother-"

"I get it, Deeks," Kensi interrupted him, laughing.

"You know you miss me," Deeks teased in a low voice.

Kensi smiled and dropped her head into her palm. "Yeah. I do miss you." She froze, hearing the sound of someone clearing their throat behind her. Turning around slowly, she grimaced at the site of Assistant Director Granger staring at her. She met his steely gaze, refusing the be the first to acknowledge the awkward situation.

Narrowing his eyes, Granger pointed to her satellite phone. "Hetty?"

"No."

"Then who is so important, that you have to speak to them when you're supposed to be prepping our weapons for our trip?"

Kensi smiled sweetly at him and lied. "My mother. She has been ill."

Raising an eyebrow, Granger held his hand out to her. "May I speak with her?"

She felt the color drain out of her face and she could hear a light groan from the speaker of her phone as she handed it to Granger. Never taking his eyes off of her, he put the phone to his ear. "Julia. How are you doing?"

Deeks coughed loudly, plugged his nose, and raised his voice. "Sick. The flu. It's so good to hear your voice, Owen. You're taking good care of my girl, aren't you?"

Smirking, Granger replied sweetly. "Of course. Feel better soon." He handed the satellite phone back to Kensi, who snatched it eagerly.

"Happy?" Kensi asked, forcing a smile.

"Ecstatic," Granger replied sarcastically. "Gear up in five, Agent Blye."

"Yes sir," she said as he turned to walk back to camp. She exhaled into the phone in relief.

"Oh, Agent Blye, one more thing," Granger stopped and faced her again. "Tell your detective his undercover skills never fail to impress."


	19. Back Hair

Prompt from Tumblr: Densi. Kensi's chaetophobia is acting up during a case, Deeks can't fight his amusement.

* * *

"Oh no." Kensi paused momentarily as she approached her target by the poolside cabana. "No no no."

"Damn," Deeks chuckled as he slid into a lounge chair by the pool. "You gonna be okay? That's a lotta of back hair, Kens."

"I see that," Kensi said through gritted teeth, walking slowly towards the very large man in a very small speedo by the pool bar. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Just a hug and a spray, that's all you need." Deeks lowered his sunglasses to peer at Kensi's target; a Colombian salesman they suspected to be importing and exporting more than just coffee. "Try not to get your hands tangled up in that mess."

"Don't force me to make a detour over there to kick your ass, Deeks," Kensi threatened, adjusting her bikini top to accentuate her assets.

"I mean, this guy has back pubes!"

"No no no. I can't do this."

"He looks like he's got buckwheat in a headlock, too."

"Shut your ass, Deeks," Kensi whispered angrily.

Deeks groaned loudly. "Ugh, maybe you ought to give him the number to your bikini waxer, too."

"I'm literally going to walk over there and throw up on you." Kensi stopped just short of the large hairy man to compose herself before greeting him. "Poppy, it's so good to see you! It's been so long!" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and suppressed a dry heave while misting his neck with tracking spray.

The Colombian salesman pushed her away and stared at her approvingly, grasping her by the waist. She balked, shoving his hands away from her. "You're not Poppy! Get your hands off of me!" Turning her back on him, she stalked away towards her partner.

Deeks couldn't contain his grin as Kensi snatched him up by his arm and dragged him away from the pool. "I hate you," she snarled.

"You love me," he batted back.

"Seriously reconsidering that."

"Oh come on! How is this in any way worse than the goulag?" He argued, still grinning.

Kensi scrunched her face, not wanting to admit he was right, as slammed her sandals on the concrete. "Just take me back to work. I need a shower."

"Do you want some company?"

"NO."

"Hey, I think you have a back pube on you."

"Oh my God."

"Just kidding." Deeks wrapped his arm around her waist protectively and pulled her close, whispering in her ear. "Sorry babe. Every guy can't be as smooth as me."


	20. Beach

Prompt from Tumblr: Kensi and Deeks on the beach.

* * *

"I'm nervous. What if she gets eaten by a shark?" Kensi wrung her hands in worry.

"Seriously?" Deeks asked, stretching his legs out in the sand. "We're at the beach. We're supposed to be visiting Chillville, not Panic Town."

"But this is her first time-"

"I know," he responded, grabbing her hands and stroking it with his thumb. "It'll be fine."

"What if she can't swim?"

"She'll be fine."

Kensi sighed. "I know. I'm just new at this. I'm going to spaz a little bit, and you're just going to have to deal with it."

"I know how to deal with you, Kens. Now can we please relax and enjoy our family time?"

Nodding, Kensi relaxed in the sand, staring out at the Pacific Ocean. She held her tongue for about five minutes before she had another outburst. "Okay, well what about all the sand? What if we can't get all of it out of her hair, and everywhere she goes she looks like Pig-Pen?"

Deeks rolled his eyes and stood up, dragging Kensi with him. He pulled her down to the water, where Monty was teaching their new puppy Millie how to properly dig holes in the sand. Tossing her over his shoulder, much to her protest, he ran into the water with their dogs in tow.

He tossed Kensi into the ocean and Millie was the first to go in after her, puppy ears and tail flapping away as she tried to swim. Laughing at her new baby, Kensi opened her arms wide and her puppy swam straight to her. Monty wagged his tail from the shallow water and barked happily.

"Okay fine, Deeks. You were right," Kensi said, kissing her smiling pooch.

Deeks smiled at her, wading water. "She's a great swimmer. Think we can get her a puppy surfboard?"

"No way," Kensi said. "One surfer in the house is bad enough."

Millie wiggled away from Kensi, swimming happily over to Deeks. He dog-paddled next to her as they swam in circles, with Monty barking and Kensi laughing. Smiling at his new puppy, Deeks shouted loud enough for Kensi to hear over the waves. "Don't worry baby girl. What mama don't know won't hurt her!"


	21. Airport

Prompt from Tumblr: Deeks and Kensi at the airport when she comes back

* * *

A jolt, signaling the end of their flight's descent, startled Deeks from his sleep and brought him quickly back to his current reality. They were home; and they were alive. He looked down at his partner, body and mind so worn down and exhausted from her ordeal in the desert that she continued to sleep throughout the disruption of the plane's landing.

She looked nothing like she did the last time he watched her sleep. That night she was happy and comfortable, sleeping with her arms wrapped around his forearm. Her hair tickled his arm continuously throughout the night, and he loved it. He never knew he could miss something so much after only having it once in his life.

Now, she looked different. Her face was pale and her cheeks sunken in. Even in her slumber her brow was furrowed with worry. Instead of hugging his arm, she was clutching his shirt like it was her lifeline. She was still the most beautiful site he'd ever seen in his life.

He knew he needed to wake her, but he was scared. Scared of how she would react now that life could go back to normal. Would life ever be back to normal for them? While she was asleep he could still pretend that she would ask to go home, with him, when they got off the plane. They would spend the night in each other's arms and allow their embrace to destroy all the evil that afflicted them. And in the morning, they would happy.

Kensi stirred and released his shirt, stretching her arms. This was it; the time for fantasies was over, and reality was about to set in. Deeks closed his eyes and said the same silent prayer as the night she left. "Please, God. Just bring her back to me."


	22. Vegas

Prompt: You're my family Kens, I don't need anybody else.

* * *

"If we make it out of here alive Kens, you know what I want to do?"

Kensi stopped struggling against her restraints and leaned her head back to try to look at her partner. "There's no if, it's when, Deeks. You're not helping, by the way."

"Would if I could." Deeks grimaced as he tried to bend his wrist to reach the knot of the rope that bound their wrists. His left arm had a superficial bullet wound, soaking his sleeve down to his watch. He wouldn't have been able to reach the knot even if he'd had two good hands. "Who uses rope anymore? I mean, really?"

"I was kidding, you know. Just be still and quit bleeding." Kensi sighed in resignation and slumped against Deeks' back. "So. What is it you want to do when we get out of here?"

"You. Me. Vegas." He bobbed his head backward to tap her on the head. "Married."

Kensi laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Deadly."

"Okay…so this is my proposal then? No ring, no knee, and hey, you didn't even really ask me."

Deeks tried to intertwine his fingers with hers, squeezing weakly. "If we get out of here, I'll do the whole thing. You want a ring? I'll get you a ring."

"I don't really want a ring. How about a Tiffany Glock instead?"

"An engagement gun? That's my girl." He squeezed her fingers again. "So we're doing this, yeah? We're going to Vegas?"

Kensi smiled and squeezed his fingers back. "I won't say yes till I'm actually asked. But okay. What about our family and friends though? Won't they be pissed if we elope?"

"You're my family, Kens. I don't need anybody else. Besides, we can throw a party when we get back and tell all of them then. It'll blow their minds."

Kensi chuckled, trying to ignore the fact that the voices outside of their room were getting louder and louder. "It's a plan. If we make it out of here, we're doing you-me-Vegas-married."

"I thought you said when we get out earlier."

"You said if we get out earlier."

"Kensi, you just said you'd marry me. God himself couldn't keep me from from breaking out of here."

The sound of gunshots interrupted Kensi before she could respond to him. They both tensed and squeezed their fingers together. Closing their eyes, they leaned back against each other to wait for either their inevitable demise or rescue.

"You know I love you, right?" Kensi asked with worry in her voice.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." Deeks sighed. "I love you, too."


End file.
